Kewl Breeze
For 13-year-old Matt Martin, life was already pretty great even before he became a superhero. He already was super-smart — being a couple of grades ahead, he is in high school with his older sister Ellie and Jason — and an electronics whiz, able to accomplish almost anything by hacking software or hardware to suit his purposes. He is the younger brother to Ellie/Elastika and looks up to Jason/Z-Strap like a role-model and older brother. His powers involve manipulation of ice; and so far he's shown to be extremely powerful and skilled in their use. An example of his power level is shown when he instantly flash freezes a wall of ice taller and wider than the 50ft tall robot brought to life by Jason's mutated blood. He's also nearly completely flash frozen Jason's barge, and has shown the ability to generate levels of cold close enough to liquid nitrogen that he can shatter metal. He was the one who accidentally released the Zevo Compound infecting him, Ellie and Jason. Despite being the youngest of the group, Matt is easily the smartest, and shows super genius level intellect. So far he's invented a device that allowed Z-Strap to shrink himself to microscopic size due to his metal manipulation, an advanced communication system, a Heads Up Display for his shades, and more. Although many of his technological wonders seem to be trial and error, it's more his lack of resources than anything that hinder him. As Kewl Breeze, Matt has the power to cool, chill, or freeze things solid with his breath. He can also produce seemingly limitless ice from his fingertips, or encase his foes in a solid ice block. Matt has a pet mutant named Trippy. Matt was given his powers when frozen in liquid nitrogen, and was in contact with the Zevo 3 compound. Skechers Mascot Kewl Breeze was originally designed by commercial designer John Massé for a brand of sneakers called "Airators" by Skechers. The character was made to highlight the shoe's built-in foot-cooling pump. Unlike the cartoon, Kewl Breeze was never shown without his mask. His spiky "Bart Simpson" hair seems to be apart of his costume. Cool-air vent from the sides of his shoes, instead of the soles. Otherwise, he is mostly the same, if not more rounded-out for the cartoon. Gallery Kewl-Breeze-card.jpg|Kewl Breeze Stat Card (see below) Zevo-3-welcome-to-paradise-bay-cart-c.jpg| Zevo-3-living-the-dream-clip-2.jpg| Zevo-3 2.jpg| Testing 1, 2, 3 1.jpg| Sacrifice_2.jpg| Some Wounds Cut Deep 2.jpg| A_Matter_of_Time_1.jpg| Some_Wounds_Cut_Deep_2.jpg| De-Mutation_1.jpg|Matt and his mutant pet Trippy. Date_with_Darkness_2.jpg|Matt in a tuxedo. Daddy_Dearest_2.jpg|Matt with one of hes devices. Kewl_breeze3.jpg| Notes about the stat card: STR = Strength, AGI = Agility, STA = Stamina, and INT = Intelligence This card notes that Matt/Kewl Breeze is highly agile (best on the team), but has slightly below average stamina (slightly below Elastika and worst of the team). Despite his high intelligence in the cartoon, the card only notes his intelligence as being only above average (above Elastika). External Links * Interview with original Z-Strap designer John Massé. * Skechers Airators commercial. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Mutant Category:Male Category:Zevo 3 members